


Behind The Fern

by akamagerain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, birthday giftfic, for a super awesome person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamagerain/pseuds/akamagerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine person A of your OTP staying at a hotel for a day or two. There’s a knocking on their door. They open it to find Person B standing out in the hallway in their underwear, hiding behind a plant. They got locked out of their room somehow, and kindly ask if they could call the manager to come up and unlock their door for them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Fern

Drawing back the curtains, and opening the French windows, Erza breathed in the soothing salty smell of the sea.

The view from her fifth story suite was breathtaking - the sun kissed sand shining in the daylight as it stretched to meet the vast, glittering sea.

A cool breeze played with her long scarlet hair, open and free unlike her more typical formal bun.

But despite all the sights, sounds and smells of a vacation to be enjoyed, Erza found herself biting her cheek in a struggle to continue reigning in her emotions.

_'Just why had I said yes?'_

With a sigh, Erza turned back to plonk herself on to the soft bed, her eyes landing once again onto the little piece of expensive paper that had brought her here, innocently lying on the table beside her bed. The one that had prevented her from having a decent night's sleep for almost a week now.

Before she could pick it up to visually trace the curly intricate letters once again, there was a knock on her door.

Standing up, straightening her dress and tucking away her inner turmoil, she walked to open her door.

Only to find a large potted plant outside.

Puzzled, she looked left and right to the rest of the long corridor, and not a soul was to be found. She was about to close the door, when she heard the clearing of a throat, that obviously hadn't come from her.

_'Did the fern_ _just-'_

"Um, excuse me."

Erza jumped back, startled, and braced to defend against any oncoming attack, until a messy raven head peeked from behind the thick potted foliage. She noticed a rather handsome if not sheepish face, with dark eyes looking up at her, a scar above one of them.

"Y-yes?" she prompted.

"I'm - um - I'm sorry for calling on you like this. I was just wondering if I could use your phone to call reception? I seem to have locked myself out of my room." He jerked a thumb to the door behind him, the one opposite hers, most of his self still hidden behind the plant.

* * *

 

"A-alright," replied Erza. "But why are you hiding?"

He nervously fidgeted a bit before answering, "I'm not very appropriately clothed, you see."

"Are you naked?" she enquired flatly, and noted how red the man's face became.

"N-no! I  _do_  have my boxers on! I didn't want to make you uncomfortable that's all!" he clarified in a rush.

Erza nodded. "You may use the phone," she acquiesced before her eyes turned steely, "but should you dare try any funny business...”

"Don't worry, I'll just make the call and be out of your hair, Ma'am," he quickly reassured, palms up in a placating manner, as he quietly suppressed a shudder.

"You would have to step out from behind the plant, Sir. I would prefer it if you wouldn't dirty my room with the soil from the pot."

Nodding, the man stood up from behind his makeshift shield. True to his word, he was wearing his boxers, and just that. Erza caught herself momentarily staring at his admittedly good physique, lingering most on his washboard abs and the curious tattoo on his right pectoral.

"You'll have to step away from the door for me to enter, Ma'am," he pointed out, silently pleased by her checking him out.

"Yes, right. Please," Erza managed stepping aside and pointing to the phone on her bedside table.

He thanked her and proceeded to make the call. Erza stood away, near the sofa, ensuring her back wasn't ever facing the stranger in her room.

After a few seconds, the man put down the phone with a long sigh.

"What is it?" Erza found herself asking.

"They don't have the spare at the moment, and the guy with the master key 'isn't here at the moment'. It'll take about an hour for my room to open apparently," he said with a frown. "Anyway, thanks for letting me use your phone."

"Wait, you cannot intend to wait outside for half an hour dressed like that."

"I'd rather not make you uncomfortable, Ma'am," he paused in front of the door, answering truthfully.

"I can take care of myself. You can wait here should you want to. In fact, I strongly recommend you do, for decorum's sake."

After considering for a moment, the brunette shrugged. "As long as you're okay with it, I guess. The name is Gray, by the way. Gray Fullbuster."

"Erza Scarlet," was her reply. "Pleased to meet you," she nodded, offering a hand to shake.

Gray accepted it but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

Erza raised a neat eyebrow, "May I know what amuses you so?"

His smile only grew. "Well, it's just the fact that you're here offering me to stay in your room and shaking my hand like I wasn't half naked. Every other stranger who has seen me like this unintentionally usually tried calling the authorities first."

"Are you suggesting that this happens very often to you?"

That cured his laughter, his hand now making its way to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "W-well yes...I've had a habit on unconsciously taking off layers of what I’m wearing for as long as I remember."

Erza's eyes widened, "Is that what happened today?"

"Kinda yeah," Gray admitted as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

Erza, aware she should be creeped out at this point, only found herself giggling.

"I'm glad my misery is so funny to you," he responded sourly, making her giggle more.

"I apologise," she managed finally, "it just paints an amusing picture."

"Well at least it got to you smile."

Erza's head snapped up to find Gray smiling gently at her, causing a strange warmth to blossom in her chest. She quietly reprimanded herself as soon as it did, though. ' _He is an absolute stranger_ ,’ she hissed at herself.

"Please have a seat," she offered pointing to the sofa, focusing on the now. "Would you like some room service?"

Gray shook his head as he sat down.

"So, what brings you to Akane Resort, Mr Fullbuster?"

"Call me Gray, please," he said as she took a seat at the edge of the bed. "It's a close friend's wedding, and I've been working on some sculptures for it," he said. "Just got done with them last night, so only have the wedding to attend now."

"I see," breathed Erza, her mood dulling at the mention of a wedding.

"Judging by that frown, I'm guessing you don't wanna go either?"

Erza looked up surprised. ' _How did -'_

"I saw the invitation," he said pointing to the phone, beside her bed. "You don't have to explain anything though, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he added quickly.

"You said _either_?" she wondered out loud.

Gray shifted in his seat. "I've been invited to the same one and I'm not a hundred percent chipper about going either," he clarified.

"But didn't you design the sculptures for it for you friend?"

There was a long pause after that he where stared at his feet and she at him. Erza nearly apologised for not minding her own business as well, but Gray then spoke, barely louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it’ll be fun watching her get married."

Erza's eyes widened in time with his and he looked up to catch her eye.

"You love her...” she breathed. Gray winced and nodded wordlessly, surprised that he had just willingly brought up such a touchy topic - to a  _stranger_  no less. Maybe that fact that she was a stranger that made this so easy?

Erza felt a pang of sympathy for the man, and something along the lines of camaraderie with him. In an uncharacteristic act of spontaneity, she blurted. "I loved Jellal." Catching herself she corrected, "No, I am probably still in love with him. I am not certain. I may, possibly?"

"I get that."

Erza looked up to see Gray smiling at her ruefully. She nodded, trusting his word for some reason.

"How do you..did you..?" Erza struggled.

"Did I date Ultear?” 

Erza nodded.

“No, unfortunately. We're childhood friends. Met her at her Mom’s art class. We grew closer as we grew up and at some point I figured she was kinda special. By then we'd joined different colleges - archaeology and fine arts don't seem to mix. Still, we kept in touch whenever we could and when we finally returned to our hometown and I'd finally worked up the courage to confess, she was giving me the invitation for her wedding."

Erza listened carefully as he spoke. His face and voice were mostly impassive, but she could make out slight tremors and the pain in his eyes that he was otherwise doing an excellent job of hiding. She found herself walking up to sit next to him of the sofa.

"Jellal and I were together for five years," she started, telling herself that she was obligated to reply to his story with her own, but not really feeling coerced into doing so. "But we broke up shortly before final year in senior high. He felt he wanted to work on himself, make himself a better person. I understood, he's had a troubled past, and we ended things amiably. I didn't know I still felt for him until his invite arrived, and it was obvious by then that he had clearly moved on."

She leaned a little towards Gray at that, their shoulders gently brushing, and he made no move to move away from her. They sat like that for a while in silence, as though letting each other's story soak in.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Gray abruptly started laughing.

"Are you sure you’re not usually this trusting of half naked men that knock at your door?" he asked with a slight smirk, as Erza began scooting away from him.

"N-no I don't!" she exclaimed. Though she did wonder why she had laid herself so emotionally bare in front of someone she hardly knew. It was so unlike her to do so even with her most trusted friends. But he seemed genuinely -

"Did you not mean what you said?" she asked, momentarily doubtful.

Gray's eyes lost his playfulness as he shook his head. "Wish I was joking, though."

"How're you so strong about it? You seemed so sure about going tonight, despite everything?" she voiced, tilting her head as she did, unable to crack the code herself.

"Because she's happy," he replied plainly.

That caught her by surprise, and Gray took moment before articulating why.

"I do still care for her. I guess that’s why I want her to be happy even if that isn't with me. So yeah, it does hurt like a bitch that I'm not the one she's going to be with, but I am honoured to be there to see her attain that level of joy. That’s a sorta teeny reward in itself."

Erza found herself extremely touched by his explanation. She realised felt along very similar lines but seemed to struggle more. Maybe she could work on it and be as mature about it as Gray was being? Maybe she could learn to be happy for Jellal?

There was a knock at the door again, and Erza took it as the perfect excuse to stop the stare-down she was having with her new friend.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" the bellboy asked as she opened the door. She took the keys from him, and thanked him before shutting the door and handing the keys to Gray more than a little awkwardly.

"Well, this is me I guess," he said trying to squash the awkwardness. "I guess I'll...see you later today?"

Erza nodded resolutely, making him chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling a bit self conscious.

"It doesn't have to be a battle you know. Try and enjoy yourself," he smiled. He paused just as was he about to step out the door and tuned around.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a date for tonight would you?"

She shook her head and his smile grew.

"How about you and I go as each other's plus ones?" he asked. Erza thought about the impromptu offer for a while, long enough for Gray to begin mulling ways to smoothly withdraw the offer.

"I'd like that," she finally replied shyly yet determinedly, causing Gray to grin wide. A very nice look on him she noted.

"Great. I'll pick you up half an hour before the given time?"

"Yes, I would not appreciate being tardy."

"Duly noted. See you soon, Erza," he smiled and Erza found herself fighting against a blush, not used to hearing her name in his baritone.

"See you," she replied as they both shut their doors.

* * *

 

As promised, Gray had been on time to pick Erza as they both made their way to the wedding venue. She had was dressed in a beautiful wine-red number paired, he in a dark blue dress shirt, a dark blazer and black trousers. Erza found that he was as easy on the eyes dressed formally as when he was semi-naked.

Well, almost.

Gentleman mode on, he politely offered her his arm and she took it daintily. Together the synced a deep energising sigh, before almost marching to the venue of the wedding downstairs.

It was a seaside wedding. Something Gray knew Ultear had always wanted. And because she had, secretly he had too.

They quietly slipped into two not very prominent seats and began talking quietly to each other as a means of distraction. Gazing around, Erza noticed the tent decorated with beautiful ice sculptures all around. Ornate carved orbs hovered over and around the guests, the beautiful lighting only adding to their charm.

"Did you make these, Gray," Erza leaned in and whispered.

"Yup," Gray replied, more busy undoing his buttons than appreciating at his work.

"They are exquisite." Erza's tone held such awe he had to turn to look at her. And the wonder in her eyes only cemented the compliment further, creating an odd bubble of pride and joy in Gray.

Soon, the groom and groomsmen took their place at the altar. Erza slipped in her palm into Gray's hand, not so much a romantic gesture as an attempt to draw strength from his being.

And Gray found he _wanted_  to lend her strength, mildly taken aback by the protectiveness he felt for the red-head.

The bridal procession began soon and everyone was standing, in anticipation of the bride to arrive.

She did.

And how.

To Gray, she was radiance personified. Her dark blue gown so atypical of a wedding but so _her_. Her hair was done in beautiful curls, some pulled up, some left tumbling down her shoulders in waves of luscious obsidian ringlets.

She wore a smile, visible even through her blue veil, and that alone could have floored Gray the way she had.

Slowly, elegantly, she made her way to her groom. She had chosen to walk the aisle on her own - he knew no one could replace her father - and she did so with poise that left nothing and no one wanting.

The ceremony was a short one, nothing unduly tedious. But the seconds couldn't have ticked away slower for Gray. He saw every smile, and every look they shared. This was turning out to be far more painful than he had predicted.

He held on tighter to the palm in his, feeling it gently squeeze back. Gray turned to look at how Erza was doing - to make sure  _she_  was alright - and was surprised to find that...

She was.

Though she was tearing up, she also wore the most peaceful smile he had seen on her yet. Heck, it was probably the most peaceful smile in the vicinity.

Gray watched in awe, unable to tear his eyes from her. She had admitted only hours ago how painful this was to be for her, and here _she_ was lending the smug ‘I'm-happy-for-her’ lecturer strength.

And suddenly, the bride wasn't the most beautiful person in the room.

* * *

 

The reception went much smoother. Gray and Erza chatted up a lot, met mutual friends they shared with the bride and groom and danced more than just a little.

At one point, Ultear did walk up to Gray talking to him about the wedding, just as her husband walked up to Erza, requesting that she joined him for a dance.

They both danced with the people who they cared so deeply for, but could never profess the same, both surprised to find it not as painful as they would have imagined.

It was a bittersweet night though and they continued drawing strength from each other as and when the other needed it.

Jellal had come really close to opening a can of worms at one point, before Gray smoothly interrupted, requesting his date's company on the dance floor.

And when they danced together, they were all that existed. They didn't even notice how their previous loves watched them with mixed emotions as they glided around the dance floor, in a world of their own.

Erza didn't catch the bouquet.

Gray didn't the garter.

Yet they felt they had missed nothing that night.

"That wedding cake was terrible!" complained Erza. Gray noted that she tended to get mildly violent with more alcohol in her system.

"We need to get better. I suggest room service!"

Gray only chuckled, going along with her whimsies. Who was he to deny her?

Though when they finally did reach the fifth floor, he wondered if it would be best to leave the slightly tipsy woman alone, as opposed forcing his company on her.

So when she - with a little struggle - managed to open the door to her suite, he didn't follow he inside.

"Whaa you doing outside?" she asked pointing at him as if her finger were a sword.

Gray smiled. "I think it's best you go to bed, and I go to mine. I don't know about you, but I've an early flight tomorrow."

Erza's face fell. And Gray felt a pang of guilt as it did.

"Why can you not stay here?"

The sincerity of her question stumped him. Why did he?

"Because it isn't proper," he finally replied. "We barely know each other."

"That's weird," she tilted her head adorably. "It feels to me like I have known you a very long time."

Gray's eyes widened. She seemed just so sure of what she felt, so genuinely confused by the fact that they really hadn't known each other for more than a couple of hours. So disarmingly cute.

He felt an odd heat creep up his neck and spread across his cheeks, though not an unwelcome one.

He smiled. "Yeah, it doesn't."

* * *

 

Erza woke the next day as daylight poured in making it obvious that she had slept into the early afternoon – her grumbling tummy supported that observation. She raised her head to check the time, only to find herself feeling very woozy.

‘Hangover’ was probably too extreme a word for it, but she felt so... _slow_. Like she was thinking and feeling and moving in super slow motion.

So weird.

She turned onto her back find herself alone in bed. Not like how remembered getting into it.

She blushed as she remembered asking Gray to stay with her, worried her mood would sour again if he left.

He had kept a gentlemanly distance from her on the bed, but she may or may not have imagined him whisper to himself something about her being pretty.

Not something that helped the heat in her cheeks.

Drowsily, she got up and looked around for Gray, even pausing to knock at the bathroom door several times, before closing her eyes and hesitantly opening it only to find it empty.

Donning on a robe, she walked over to his door and tried calling on him there, only to find the door open and the room...empty.

Suddenly, she recalled a hazy memory from the previous evening.

_'I don't know about you, but I've an early flight tomorrow.'_

She knew where he was now. But didn't feel better in the least.

He was gone.

* * *

 

Erza turned to get a final look at the hotel as she got into her taxi, leaving the hotel and heading towards the airport.

Her thoughts, as usual, found their way wandering back to Gray. They had spoken a lot the previous evening, but where he lived never came up. They hadn’t swapped numbers either so she didn’t have any means to contact him. And it wasn't like she could call on the newlyweds for her date's number.

She wondered why the goodbye-less farewell was bothering her so. He was practically a stranger, someone she'd only spent a few hours with. Logically, his departure really shouldn't have bothered her.

And yet it did.

And Erza knew why.

She sighed, smiling ruefully at the fact that she felt almost as sad as she did when she had arrived at this airport, but over a completely different person and for completely different reasons.

 _‘That is it’,_ she decided. No more mulling over attractive, semi-naked, kind-hearted new people she had met.

She would board her flight, reach home, and gear up for a nice, far more cheerful wedding with Lucy.

Spirits somewhat lifted at the thought of her two best friends tying the knot Erza began indulging in daydreams of being a Godmother and spoiling onyx-eyed blond babies, distracting herself enough to seemingly speed through security and boarding.

Inside the plane, Erza frowned when she noticed her assigned seat was a middle one, not one next to the window as she preferred.

In a mood to spoil herself, and in a very un-Erza move she chose to sit in the window seat, deciding to request whoever was supposed to sit there to take hers.

She was just about getting comfy when her instincts pulsed in warning.

Right on cue, "Madam, you are seated in the seat assigned to me."

Erza turned to find a short redheaded man in dire need of a shave, leaning over the seats and looming over her. His face was far too close to her head for comfort.

_'Is he sniffing me?'_

"Ah, a lady of fine parfum," he nodded not noting Erza's repulsed shudder. "However, I must still ask that you return my seat, Madam. I promise my company will ensure you will not miss the view."

Before Erza could find words to politely decline and get out of this frankly very uncomfortable situation, another voice interrupted them.

"You may have my seat, Sir." And a strikingly familiar baritone it was.

Erza snapped around to look at the tall man who had just spoken. His eyes were looking at her, despite him continuing to address the sniffer-man.

"It is a window seat as well, so I'm sure you won't have an issue."

And before the man could retort, Gray slid into the seat next to a very wide-eyed Erza.

"This _is_ your seat right?" he asked in hushed tones.

Erza nodded still not fully comprehending what had just happened.

Gray noticed, looking away sheepishly as he did. "I'm, uh, sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, you were pretty sound asleep and well...” He shrugged before continuing, still not meeting her eye, "Anyhoo it all felt wrong - the way I left - so I had gone back to the hotel but you weren't there so.."

"So you missed your flight?" Erza asked.

Gray now turned to look at her, eyes full of mirth as he offered a smile. He replied, finally earning a large happy grin from Erza.

"Nah, just caught the right one."

* * *

 

Landing safely back in Magnolia and Gray’s address and number safely tucked away in her pocket, Erza made her way home in a much better mood than she could have ever anticipated being at the end of that weekend.

Humming as she strutted home, she paused right outside the florists’.

_‘Perhaps I should invest in some ferns.’_


End file.
